


Mine

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotic Poetry, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is a possessive lover.  He needs to claim him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

What Spock thinks of Jim...

Art by Elfqueen55

I sit and watch you as you dine.

Eating hard cheese and sipping chilled wine.

Later, you whispering obscenities in my mind.

You, James Kirk are one of a kind.

I remember our nights of passion.

Making love with wild abandon.

Our bodies fused as one, numb.

Screaming each others names as we come.

My golden one so true.

There is not a soul like you.

You believe you have me so easily.

I stand my ground and take you possessively.

You are my mate.

This is your fate.

To be my side,

Even though you may hide,

I will find you there.

Mind and body, open and bare.

When we leave this place,

Eating always at your leisurely pace,

You will see later who you are to me.

My mirrored soul, so bold, that is thee.

No one can ever define,

What you are so divine,

There is a place and a time.

Where love rules the mind.

Logic is kept at bay.

Maybe for just today.

For thy chosen one,

I have come.

I claim thee.

Mine.

                                                    FIN


End file.
